Viet Dua Conference
"It's the Viet Dua Conference. Today will be a very special day where the fate of Democractic Republic of Duongland, or which will be later known as Socialist Republic of Duongland in order to prevent confusion between both Vietnam and Sugarland, would be decided. Wonder if Baroness von Bon Bon would have the rightest decision to choose?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Points of Uncertainty The Viet Dua Conference is a conference among all of Inkwell Isle's nations, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the entire Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Grand Alliance that was held in Sugarland. It can only happen after the battle of Tre Bien Dua and the USRAC War with even after saved Cuphead's soul from Ducangers Also, it could happen before the Carlitian War, the Resistance-Confederation War and the North African Crisis. After the battle of Tre Bien Dua, the Vietnamese Sugarlandic government (or government of Democratic Republic of Duongland) and Nuong Von Candy came to Sugarland to start the Viet Dua Conference. With the Viet Dua Conference being held; all of Inkwell Isle's nations, including the Candy Kingdom, Sugarland, Sakharland, the Inkwell Isle Girls and the Preschool Girls will arrive to make a peace treaty. Also, the United Nations, all Grand Alliance member countries, the rest of the Grand Alliance, the United States, the USRAC and many heroes, including Su Ji-Hoon's frineds, will arrive to make peace to Vietnamese Sugarland. During the Viet Dua Conference, Nuong Von Candy will declare peace an independence to Duongland, and then Baroness Von Bon Bon said that this declaration hopefully gives Vietnamese Sugarland independence by disbanding colonialism (because of Sugarland's dictators created colonialism in Sugarland, which Baroness Von Bon Bon never accepts), then they would arrest Sugarlandic colonial dictators and make peace treaty to Vietnamese Sugarland, along with the help of the UN peacekeepers and the nations of Inkwell Isle. In the Viet Dua Conference, there could be the following conditions: *Sugarland and Baroness Von Bon Bon would have to disband Sugarlandic colonialism by arresting Sugarlandic colonial dictators. Also, they will make a peace treaty to Nuong Von Candy and Duongland. *The Grand Alliance and Sugarland will cost a compensation to Vietnamese Sugarland for what they have done to Vietnamese Sugarlandic people by the Châu Kéo massacre, the Sơn Mút massacre, the Mứt Thiết massacre, the Duongoi massacre and the Đường Chí Gòn massacre. *Request to the Grand Alliance that they must disband colonialism and must punish the Sugarlandic colonial dictators so that they and the United Nations will make peace to Vietnamese Sugarland. *Vietnamese Sugarland will make peace to Sakharland, the Candy Kingdom, Sugarland, all the nations of Inkwell Isle and the rest of many other worlds, then Cuphead will know that it will become an ally of Sakharland, the Candy Kingdom and Sugarland. *Vietnamese Sugarland will be a socialist state and become the Socialist Republic of Duongland, and also known as Duongland, which will be the true name of Vietnamese Sugarland. With it becoming an anti-invasion country in Inkwell Isle and that serves for the Grand Alliance after their cities become modernized and made a new army. After the Viet Dua Conference,Socialist Republic of Duongland is made from the former name of ''Democractic Republic of Duongland," and Duongland will become allies to Sakharland, Candy Kingdom and Sugarland so that they will create more Vietnamese candy and more Vietnamese traditional candy, then they would rebuild their army for their relations. Now thanks to the Viet Dua Conference, Duongland becomes an anti-invasion nation in Inkwell Isle and would also become an ally to the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Conferences Category:Events Category:World War III Events